pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramone
Ramone is a 1959 Chevrolet Impala Lowrider and fellow Radiator Springs townfolk. Ramone runs the Ramone's House of Body Art, Ramone is shown to be a true artist and he changes his paint job every single day. Ramone is married to Flo, a showcar whom runs Flo's V8 Cafe next door. At the end of the movie, Ramone was seen to be at the race track to cheer on Lightning McQueen who he gave a fresh paint job to match his the day before the race right before his abrupt removal. ''Cars 2 Ramone owns and operates Ramone's House of Body Art, Radiator Springs' custom auto body and paint shop. Ramone is also an artist and a true magician with paint and metal. There was a time when his only canvas was himself, because he would spruce himself up by repainting himself daily. Since Lightning McQueen helped put Radiator Springs back on the map, Ramone has had his share of customers by including the star race car himself. Before heading off to the World Grand Prix, Lightning stops by Ramone's for a new paint job.....and Ramone does him up gooood. Ramone is a fan - a BIG fan. He gave his all to become the official painter for Lightning McQueen. While his idol race car is participating in the World Grand Prix, he eagerly watches the event on the TV in his shop. His moment comes when he sees Lightning in danger. In a flash, he and some of his friends board a plane to England to help him out. How? By blinding one of the lemons with paint. It looks like Ramone will have Lightning home for a long time. At the end of ''Cars 2, Ramone had had a total of 10 different paint jobs through out the 2 films. Gallery 830px-Ramone paint job1-1-.png|Purple Ramone from Cars. 830px-Ramone5 large-1-.jpg|Green Ramone from Cars. 830px-Ramone4 large-1-.jpg|Yellow Ramone from Cars. 830px-Cars-hydraulic-ramone2-1-.jpg|Red Ramone from near the end of Cars. 830px-Ramone2 large-1-.jpg|Old School Ramone from the flashbacks of Radiator Springs in Cars. Cars-lighting-ramone-1-.jpg|Lightning Ramone from near the end of Cars when he was in Lightning McQueen's pit crew. 830px-Ramone-2-Pixar-Cars-Wallpaper-1-.jpg|Ghostlight Ramone (Blue Ramone) from Mater and the Ghostlight. 830px-Ramone-1-.png|Light Green Ramone near the beginning of Cars 2. Capture plein écran 2011-05-17 194404-1-.jpg|Ramone's 2nd paint job in Cars 2 when he's in London, England. The paint job is a reference to the British flag. Ramone cars 2-1-.png|Orange Ramone from the end of Cars 2. 004.jpg 212px-Cars-hydraulic-ramone2.jpg 212px-Cars-lighting-ramone.jpg 212px-Radiator_springs_ramone.jpg 212px-Ramone2_large.jpg 212px-Ramone4_large.jpg 212px-Ramone5_large.jpg 212px-Ramone-2-Pixar-Cars-Wallpaper.jpg 212px-Ramone_paint_job1.png 212px-Ramone-WorldofCars.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Story Teller Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Heavy Metal Mater Characters Category:Mater Private Eye Characters Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 1 Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Book Characters